In general, ceiling-mounted air conditioners are devices for controlling indoor temperature by discharging heat-exchanged air into a room and can be installed at the ceiling of a room.
Ceiling-mounted air conditioners perform various functions not only including an air-conditioning function but also including an air-circulating function and an air-filtering function.
Ceiling-mounted air conditioners can filter out impurities included in indoor air while drawing the indoor air, exchanging heat with the indoor air and discharging the heat-exchanged air. For this, ceiling-mounted air conditioners generally include an air intake and an air outlet.
However, the air intakes of conventional ceiling-mounted air conditioners are always open even when the ceiling-mounted air conditioners do not operate, or are generally formed in a grill shape for filtering out large-size impurities, thereby degrading the exterior appearance of the ceiling-mounted air conditioners.